Galactic Kids Next Door
The Galactic Kids Next Door is the final protagonist faction of Codename: Kids Next Door and were intended to be the main antagonistic faction of the unproduced sequel series Galactic: Kids Next Door. While introduced in the original series' final episode as the highest branch of the KND, the teaser for the planned sequel series and promotional website hint that the Galactic Kids Next Door are more secretive and sinister than it appeared to be and are actually a genocidal intergalactic organization on a crusade to wipe out adults and teens from the universe, deeming adulthood to be a "disease". Biography The Galactic Kids Next Door were first (and only) introduced in the Codename: Kids Next Door series finale "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.". In the episode, after Numbuh 1 succeeds in defeating Father and the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane on a scavenger hunt organized by Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh 1 is recruited by Numbuh 74.239 into the ranks of the Galactic Kids Next Door, the highest branch of the Kids Next Door organization, and explains him their ongoing crusade to battle the adult-teen tyranny over the universe. While Nigel reluctantly accepts his mission upon being informed he will never see his parents nor his friends again, Numbuh 74.239 allows him to have a final reunion with his parents and friends one last time before departing the Earth once and for all to avoid Father's wrath. Although this seemed to be the end for Codename: Kids Next Door, the show's creator Tom Warburton actually pitched the idea of producing a sequel series or TV movie focusing on Numbuh 1's adventures with the Galactic Kids Next Door. However, as he didn't receive any response from Cartoon Network's executives, he opted to pitch a Galactic: Kids Next Door series with a promotional Rainbow Monkey website and a teaser trailer to get the series approved with the help of the fans. Said and done, Warburton wrote a script and collaborated with other crewmembers of the series to produce an animatic-style teaser trailer pitch, which was later posted on Youtube on March 19, 2015 to fan acclaim. In the teaser trailer for Warburton's planned Galactic: Kids Next Door sequel series, it's depicted Numbuh 1's life as a G:KND operative. However, it's revealed that the Galactic Kids Next Door are actually not that heroic organization we thought it was from the series finale but really a genocidal intergalactic organization whose goal is to wipe out adults and teens from the universe as they deem "adulthood" to be a disease. The teaser trailer shows us how Numbuh 1 ignores Chad Dickson's pleas to ignore the orders of the Galactic Kids Next Door when they demand him to activate with a bogger a panel which will initiate an invasion on Earth to get rid of all adults and teens. As the Numbuh 1 we know would never agree with such genocidal idea, it can be easily assumed that the Galactic Kids Next Door may have brainwashed him. The promotional Rainbow Monkeys website, on the other hand, is depicted as the Galactic Kids Next Door's main database, where we can see how they have classified other characters seen in the show, if they deem them dangerous or not, for example. In spite of all the fan support, including Internet petitions, to get a Galactic: Kids Next Door TV series approved, however, while Cartoon Network has noticed the response, they have decided to not pursue a continuation to Codename: Kids Next Door, much to Warburton's frustration despite his initial hopes of making them change their minds. As of now, there's currently any chance for the series to ever be made, considering the lukewarm-to-negative reception the reboots of The PowerPuff Girls and Ben 10 received, but more petitions are starting to be made to see if Cartoon Network ever changes its mind. Trivia *Given that the teaser trailer and the promotional website reveal or hint that Lizzie Devine (actually Numbuh Vine), Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 were actually agents of the Galactic Kids Next Door all along, then the Galactic KND can be easily considered to have been the true overarching antagonistic faction of Codename: Kids Next Door, given the involvement of these three characters in many of the show's pivotal storylines. *It should be noted that if the Galactic Kids Next Door ever achieves their goal of getting rid of all adults in the universe, then they would doom the entire population of the universe to utter extinction as adults are necessary for reproduction and without a new generation, every species would slowly go to disappear in a matter of decades. Alternatively, the Galactic Kids Next Door may have any kind of alternative reproduction process or has methods to keep children immortal. *In the years after the airing of "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", it had been theorized that the Galactic Kids Next Door may have been a metaphor of Numbuh 1 going to Heaven after dying. This is because a long-standing rumor that the adventures of Sector V in Codename: Kids Next Door are all Nigel's imagination, who actually suffers from cancer (hence his baldness due the chemotherapy) and ultimately passes away before in the series finale, in which only the rest of Sector V minus Numbuh 1 are featured as adults in the present time. However, since Tom Warburton's attempts to get Galactic: Kids Next Door into an official series, this rumor has been proved all but false. *The Galactic Kids Next Door could have been similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation of HYDRA: both are terrorist organizations hidden within the ranks of a heroic faction (the Kids Next Door and S.H.I.E.L.D.) and have undercover agents with secret missions (Jasper Sitwell and Crossbones; Numbuh Vine and Numbuh 74.239, for example). Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cancelled Project Villains Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Totalitarians Category:Hegemony Category:Master of the Hero Category:Tyrants